Rainy night
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Yaoi] Misaki nunca ha soportado las noches de lluvia, le recordaban a ese día, y no ayudaba que por un misterioso motivo Akihiko no llegara a casa. [One-Shot]


**Título: **Rainy night.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Drama, romance, yaoi.

**Clasificación:** +16.

**Advertencias:** UA, situaciones explícitas.

**Serie:** Junjō Romantica.

**Pareja: **Akihiko Usami & Misaki Takahashi.

**Personaje secundario**: Eri Aikawa.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 2.010 palabras.

**Resumen:** Misaki nunca ha soportado las noches de lluvia, le recordaban a ese día, y no ayudaba que por un misterioso motivo Akihiko no llegara a casa.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Junjō Romantica como sus personajes son propiedad de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Rainy night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De nuevo esa sensación.

Preocupación. Estrés. Frustración. Pánico…Todos esos sentimientos se mezclaban dentro de él sin poder contenerlos. Siempre se inquietaba cuando había ese tipo de noches, y no era para menos.

Estaba lloviendo, era una gran tormenta invernal la que estaba cayendo. Era de noche, como en aquella ocasión. Siempre le habían asustado las tormentas nocturnas desde la muerte de sus padres. Sentía que algo malo pasaría. Esa sensación lo acompañaba en cada ocasión, sin dejarle olvidar lo que sintió cuando al día siguiente su hermano le dijo que sus padres no iban a volver nunca: Culpabilidad. Porque aún después de tantos años se sentía culpable por aquel incidente que marcó su vida para siempre. Tal vez si no les hubiera dicho que volvieran rápido, si tal vez no hubiera sido tan egoísta de pedirles ese tipo de cosas… Tal vez si todo eso no hubiera pasado, sus padres ahora estarían con él.

Pero esta vez algo era diferente. Y es que su inquietud no era solamente porque hubiera una noche de tormenta, sino porque su casero, un gran escritor reconocido, no llegaba a casa. Había ido a una conferencia, que supuestamente terminaba a las siete. Ya era muy tarde, y Usami nunca se retrasaba tanto. ¿Entonces por qué todavía no había llegado?

Le llamó una, dos, tres, y cuatro veces, pero no contestaba. A la primera pensó que se había equivocado de número, a la segunda que quizá no lo había escuchado, a la tercera que no le había dado tiempo a llegar para contestar, y a la cuarta que no _podía_ cogerlo por algún motivo.

"_¿Y si le ha pasado algo?",_ pensó preocupado el joven. _"No. Tranquilízate, seguramente se habrá entretenido con Aikawa-San e Isaka tomando un café en algún sitio lujoso de esos… No hay por qué preocuparse, volverá pronto. Estoy seguro."_

Aunque se intentara tranquilizar de esa manera, seguía inquieto y sin poder pensar en otra cosa. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza debido a este estrés. Encendió la televisión para distraerse, estuvo viendo un rato las noticias hasta que repentinamente sonó el teléfono. Sin apagar la televisión, puesto que eso le llevaría tiempo, se apresuró a contestar, algo esperanzado pensando en que sería Akihiko llamándolo diciéndole que estaba bien y que llegaría pronto a su apartamento.

No fue así, para su desgracia.

—¿Hola, Misaki-_Kun_? Soy Eri. —Decepción.

—¿Aikawa-_San_? —Se extrañó de que fuera ella quien lo llamara—. Hola, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Me gustaría hablar con el maestro un momento, se olvidó aclararme una cosa sobre el manuscrito.

El menor se extrañó ante eso.

—Esto… Usagi-_San_ aún no ha llegado. Pensaba que estaba contigo.

—Conmigo no está. ¿No ha llegado, en serio? Pero si han cuatro horas desde que se marchó de la conferencia. Dijo que quería llegar rápido a vuestro apartamento para poder estar contigo. Dijo que no le gustaba dejarte tanto tiempo solo. —Hubo un silencio demasiado largo para la mujer. Y en ese momento oyó un golpe por la otra línea—. ¿Misaki-_Kun_…? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Hola?

El joven había soltado el teléfono dejando que callera al suelo y soltara un fuerte sonido de choque. Se había quedado mirando a las noticias que estaban anunciando de última hora. Un accidente de dos coches había hecho que se cerrara el tráfico en la carretera que comunicaba dos calles principales, que, curiosamente, una era la de su residencia.

Temerosamente se acercó al aparato, sin siquiera recoger el teléfono que aún estaba descolgado, para poder escuchar mejor la noticia. En ese instante pasaron una imagen de los coches accidentados, y para su horror, uno era igual al del escritor: Un descapotable rojo.

Su corazón se paró. Pocas personas en todo Japón podrían tener el mismo coche y menos aún podrían haber tomado esa carretera para dirigirse en esa dirección. Eran demasiadas casualidades como para poder pensar en que pudiera ser otra persona.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin poder hacer nada más. Ahora miraba a la nada, como intentando buscar en su mente alguna lógica que le dijera que eso no estaba pasando; algo inútil, puesto que solo le lograba confirmar el hecho de que su casero no estaba ahí y el verdadero motivo de ello. Aikawa le había dicho que se fue rápido para poder estar con él, de la misma manera que en aquella ocasión lo habían hecho sus padres cuando murieron.

"_Soy el culpable…", _apretó sus puños, intentando retener las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos._ "¡Soy el culpable de todo!"._

Él. Siempre. Siempre él. Todas las desgracias que pasaban eran su culpa, eran por su causa, directa o indirectamente. Sus padres murieron por su culpa, su hermano tiró su vida por la borda para cuidarlo, y ahora la persona a la que más quería se había ido por el mismo motivo que sus progenitores.

Una punzada de dolor le recorrió completamente. Como si un cuchillo lo hubiera atravesado. Dolía.

Todos los momentos que había pasado con Usami le pasaban por la mente. Maldición, ¿por qué estaba pasando eso? ¿Por qué a él? Esperaba que fuera una pesadilla y que de repente la profunda pero suave voz del escritor lo despertara diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que estaba ahí a su lado y que nunca se iba a marchar; sabía que eso no pasaría. ¡Maldición…! Nunca más lo escucharía diciéndole cuánto lo amaba haciéndolo avergonzar. Nunca… Nunca más tendría la oportunidad de decirle que realmente también lo quería. Jamás le había contestado, jamás. Solo se dedicaba a escapar insultándolo o mandándolo callar.

—Realmente… —Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar rápidamente, con cada vez más dolor que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro como si de un fuego infernal se tratara—, realmente quisiera responder... Al menos una vez, me gustaría contestarte esa pregunta, Usagi-_San_...

—¿Contestarme qué?

Era esa voz. En un principio creyó habérselo imaginado. Creyó que era su mente que le estaba intentando jugar una mala pasada, como si se estuviera autoprotegiendo con ilusiones falsas. Hasta que se giró y lo vio allí, de pie, mirándolo extrañado. Estaba mojado por la lluvia, llevaba una bolsa de plástico en la mano, en la que se podía apreciar una gran caja en su interior.

Empezaron a caer muchas más gotas de agua dulce debido al alivio de ver a ese hombre ahí, sano y salvo.

El escritor a ver al estudiante mirándolo llorando dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se acercó rápidamente a él.

—Misaki, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¡Hey, contéstame!

Sin que el mayor lo esperara, Misaki se abrazó fuertemente a él descargando sus lágrimas en su pecho. No entendía por qué el chico lo había recibido de esa manera, pero sentía que lo estaba pasando muy mal, y eso no era algo que a él le gustara presenciar.

Lo abrazó.

—Misa… —Pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Estúpido Usagi! ¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido!? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde a casa…? ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto…! ¡Me tenías preocupado! No me contestabas al móvil y no me avisaste que llegarías tarde. ¡Y luego… y luego…! —Sollozó varias veces—. ¡Luego vi ese horrible accidente! ¡El coche era igualito al tuyo! Usagi-San… Yo… Yo… ¡Pensaba que te había pasado algo y que me iba a quedar solo de nuevo!

Akihiko no sabía que responder a todas esas declaraciones. Era la primera vez que veía al chico en ese estado tan vulnerable. Muchas veces lo había llevado a un estado parecido, pero esta vez había sido porque se había preocupado por él. Tenía miedo a que le hubiera pasado algo y por eso había llegado hasta ese estado. Extrañamente se sintió bien al verlo, y a la vez un poco culpable. Esa era la manera en la que el estudiante le estaba diciendo que era importante para él y que sufriría si le pasara algo.

Lo estrechó más para sí.

—Llegué tarde porque había ido a comprar un pastel de fresas para compensarte por haberte dejado solo todo el día. Pero en la tienda a la que fui no lo tenían, así que me mandaron a otra a las afueras para comprarlo. Cuando volví el tráfico estaba cortado y tuve que coger un camino más largo para llegar a casa. Por eso he llegado a esta hora.

Misaki había dejado de llorar después de esa explicación. Se sentía tranquilo rodeado por esos fuertes brazos que lo reconfortaban.

—Estoy aquí, Misaki, estoy contigo —le habló al oído, con una voz suave y tranquila—. No te dejaré solo, nunca.

Sin saber cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos se encontraban en la cama y sus ropas habían desaparecido por completo. Akihiko besaba fieramente a Misaki, mientras el menor lo único que podía hacer era corresponder como podía tal demanda.

Cuando se separaron los labios del escritor recorrieron todo el cuello del joven dejándole leves marcas que tardarían en desaparecer. Descendieron por su pecho hasta su entrepierna mientras con sus manos le tocaba los erectos pezones del muchacho.

Misaki solo podía gemir del placer a tal contacto. Esa boca sobre su miembro lo estaba matando por completo. Ese cálido contacto que lo engullía le hacía delirar. La silenciosa habitación se había llenado de gemidas súplicas que lejos de parar, se estaban incrementando. Fuera solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la tormenta que minutos antes lo había angustiado. Ahora, parecía que ya no la escuchaba, o que había dejado de provocarle esas sensaciones, para darle otras distintas.

—U…Usagi-_San_ —pudo decir a duras penas entre gemidos—. Ya, ya no…

Viendo cerca el final del joven, el hombre se separó de su miembro. Volvió hacia su rostro y lo besó, para luego voltearlo y poniéndolo a espaldas a él. Con mucho cuidado, empezó a dilatarle su entrada con un dedo, sacándole un gemido de dolor. Hacía movimientos circulares, y cuando notó que ya no se quejaba por la intromisión, introdujo otro. Esta vez no hubo gemido de dolor, si no de placer. Esos sonidos le excitaban en demasía. Porque sabía que solo eran para él, única y exclusivamente para él.

Sacó sus dedos de la entrada y dirigió su miembro a ella. Cuando el chico lo sintió pegado a su trasero se tensó y apretó las sábanas con sus manos. Sabía que dolería, como tantas veces, pero quería ser suyo de nuevo.

Usami al notar eso bajó su rostro a la espalda que tenía en frente y le dio un casto beso, para luego en su oído susurrarle:

—Relájate.

Esa voz lo hacía perderse en otro mundo. Era demasiado sexy como para negarse a algo así. Se relajó e instantes después notó toda la extensión del escritor en su interior. Soltó un gemido ahogado y esperó a que comenzara esa danza que lo volvía loco.

Después de varios instantes de educación por parte de Akihiko comenzó a moverse. Primero lentamente, enterrándose en su amado sin prisa sintiéndolo completamente. Llevó una de sus manos al miembro del otro para poder proporcionarle más estímulo con sutiles caricias que lo recorrían como descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Si eso era posible, moriría por ese placer.

Con forme los minutos iban pasando las penetraciones se hacían más rápidas e intensas. Ahora la habitación no solo estaba llena de gemidos de una parte, sino de los dos. Eran los dos quien gemían acompasando las rápidas embestidas que el mayor estaba realizando.

Los dos estaban sumidos en el cielo, hasta que lo tocaron a la vez. Eran uno. Se amaban, estaban juntos, se pertenecían. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría romper ese lazo que con dolor, lágrimas, y mucho sufrimiento había forjado.

—Usagi-_San._ —Tenía que decirlo, no se perdonaría ni un día más sin pronunciar esas palabras—. Te amo.

Al escuchar esa confesión, solo pudo darle un casto beso en la frente mientras sonreía. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para escuchar esas palabras. Y sonaban maravillosamente en esos jóvenes labios que se lo decían. Quién iba a decir que una noche de tormenta le podría proporcionar tal felicidad.

—Ya lo sé, idiota... Y yo a ti también.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>Mi primera vez en este Fandom y a primera vez escribiendo Yaoiy la primera vez que escribo Lemon (Bueno intento de lemon)Me he visto el anime unas tres veces igual que el manga, y estoy esperando por la nueva temporada** *_* **Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
